Lizzie's broken life
by Kayleena A. Carpenter
Summary: CWhat would happen if Lizzie's perfect life started to fall apart? One bad thing after another happens to Lizzie untill she turns to Kate and Lanny for help. Pleaz b kind on the reveiws this is my first fan fic! :) LG all the way. COMPLETE
1. Miranda's message

Disclaimer- I don't own lizzie mcguire or any of the characters ( I wish I did though) Only the plot is mine. So pleaz don't sue me okey dokey  
  
This story takes place right after Lizzie got home from her trip to Rome. She went home earlier than the rest of the students on the trip because her parents wanted to spend a little time with her after the events in Rome. The have just now driven home from the airport.  
  
Lizzie checked the messages on the Mcguire's answering machine. She needed to know if Miranda had gotten back from Mexico yet. She couldn't wait to tell her what had happened on the class trip to Rome. She scrolled through all the messages until she got to one from Miranda. " Hi Lizzie, I know you are probably still in Rome but I really needed to let you know this. My parents have decided that . well, you might want to sit down, and we're staying in Mexico. My parents were just so excided to be back in their hometowns that when my grandma suggested that we come and live with her, my parents just couldn't resist. I'm in my room right now for the last time. I just finished packing up all of my stuff. By the time you get home I will probably be unpacking my stuff at my grandmothers house in Mexico City. I'm going to miss you and Gordo so much. I will call you again in about a week to give you my new phone number and address. I will still have my same email address but I won't have my computer set up for a while. Today is June, 15 I will be in leaving for Mexico on the 17th. If you get back before then come over and see me. And if not I guess this is good bye I'll miss you" Lizzie stood in shock looking at the answering machine. " What is it hunny?" Lizzie's mom asked. Lizzie looked at her mom for a second and started crying. " Lizzie, what's that matter?" " Mi-Miranda's m- moving to to Mexico" Lizzie sobbed. " What????" Jo exclaimed. " It says on the answering machine message."Lizzie said. "I don't know how I will survive!!!" " But you will have Gordo" Jo said. Lizzie didn't even want to think about Gordo. If she did she might decide that she liked him as more than a friend. And that couldn't happen. She had known Gordo since well forever she couldn't possibly like him in that sort of a way. What had she been thinking, kissing him in Rome? So did she really like him? It was very confusing. " Oh, Mom it just won't be the same with just Gordo. I mean Gordo is nice and all but it will be just so different." The next week was a blur for Lizzie. all she really did was mope around the house and wait for Miranda to call. She really needed some one to talk to. Then it dawned on her, Gordo and the rest of her classmates were supposed to come back from Rome in a week. And chances were that Gordo would want to talk to her when he got back. She had been too upset to remember earlier. Thankfully Miranda's call came.  
  
M: Lizzie!!! I missed you so much I really really didn't want to move, but my parents were so excited about moving that I just couldn't tell them that I wanted to stay here L: Um, Miranda you really need to hear what happened in Rome. M: okay tell me what happened in Rome. Lizzie told Miranda about her rather eventful trip to Rome. M; YOU KISSED HIM. HOW COULD YOU YOU'VE KNOW GORDO FOR LIKE YOUR WHOLE LIFE L: calm down Miranda. You're hurting my ear. I don't know why I did it either. I obviously can't talk to him now. And since you moved to Mexico I won't have any friends next year. M: well, it looks like you have two options A. you can pretend that it never happened or B. you can avoid him and I guess there's one more option you could tell him that you really do like him L: ya. HEY WAIT A SECOND I DON'T LIKE HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! M: yeah, why would you have kissed him if you didn't like him? L: I don't know. Look, I gotta go I'll call you later  
  
Lizzie hung up the phone and sighed. Talking to Miranda had made things worse. She decides that she would just pretend that nothing had happened. Gordo was supposed to go home today. His parents had some important sycyatrist's stuff to do in New York City so the McGuire's were going to pick him up at the airport. Just then Mrs. McGuire yelled that matt and Lizzie needed to get ready to go to the airport. Lizzie went up to her room to brush her hair and put on her shoes. She suddenly realized that the shirt she was wearing was dirty. She put on a different shirt but she didn't like that one so she changed again." What am I doing?" she thought, " It's almost like I want Gordo to like me." " Lizzie, we're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" yelled Lizzie's mom. " Coming mom." 


	2. Gordo is back from Rome

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie Mcguire Disney does and if I did I would stop that stupid 65 episode limit. Gordo gazed out the window of the plane he way on. He was confused. So, did Lizzie like him or not. He had liked liked Lizzie since the 6th grade. She was the nicest person he had ever met. "Surely, she likes me too I mean why would she have kissed me if she didn't," Gordo thought. "If she liked me she would go out and say it I guess I will have to wait and see if it happens on it's own. In the mean time I will just pretend like nothing happened." "Yo, Gor-don, What's this I hear about you and McG? I though you and parker Mcen-Z were tight." said Ethan who had came up to Gordo and sat by him. " Um, nothing" said Gordo. " Not what I heard," said Ethan and then he walked back to his seat next to Kate Sanders. Just then the flight attendant came on the intercom and said "The plane will be landing in five minuets please buckle your seat belts and turn of all pagers and cellular phones." This was the moment when Gordo remembered that Lizzie and her mom where picking him up from the airport since his parents were busy. " Stay calm Gordo", he told him self, " If she likes you she would tell you just act as if everything is the same." The plane started to land at the L. A. airport. It finally came to a halt and Gordo got off. He saw Lizzie's mom waving to him. Lizzie and Matt were arguing. " Give me back my bracelet, Matt" " No I like it" " Give it back or I'll.... I'll.... never speak to you again!!!!!!" " Good riddance,"  
  
Gordo walked up to them and stood there for about 2 minutes before anyone noticed him. Finally Jo said, " Matt your sitting in the front of the car on the way home Lizzie, You can sit in back with Gordo, end of discussion," " I wouldn't want to sit next to that dweeb if it was the last thing I did!!!!" Lizzie yelled. Lizzie turned and finally realized that Gordo was standing right behind her. " Uh hi Gordo.................um how was your flight?" " It was uh pretty good." Gordo replied, " The last week wasn't that fun without you. I really missed you." Lizzie smiled at him and nether of them was confused about their feelings for each other anymore.  
  
Jo, Lizzie, Matt and Gordo walked out to the Mcguire's car. Matt sat up front and Lizzie and Gordo sat in the back. They drove through the parking lot and got on the freeway. " Do you want to play tick tack toe, Lizzie?" Gordo asked. She said okay even though Gordo always beat her. Surprisingly, Lizzie won three games in a row. " Is Gordo letting me win?" She thought, "No, why would he do that?"  
  
Jo McGuire hated driving on the freeway. It always made her tense. It didn't help that Matt was playing on his game boy with the sound turned up full blast. " Would you mind turning that down a bit, hunny" Jo asked " No way mom. This is the part where you get to chop off the evil alien dude's head and the sound that it makes when you chop he head off is soooooooo cool!!!" " Mathew McGuire if you don't turn that thing down this instant I will have to turn it down for you!!!!!"Yelled Jo " You'll have to get it first!" said matt Jo tock a hand of the steering wheel to try to get Matt's game boy away from him. However, Matt held it just out of Jo's reach. Jo tock both hands of the wheel and reached over as far as could. "Mom, look out!" Lizzie shrieked Jo turned her eyes back on the road just in time to see that they were about to run into a huge semi truck as it was switching lanes. Lizzie started screaming and so did Matt. Jo got her hand back on the wheel, but it was too late. The Mcguire's car slammed into the semi truck and all the occupants blacked out.  
  
Lizzie woke up with a bright light shining in her eyes. She tried to get up, But she couldn't. " Don't try to get up. It will only make the break in your leg worse." Said a man in a long white coat and a green apron. " Where are Gordo and my mom and my brother?" Lizzie asked in the loudest voice she could. " Gordo is in the next room. He is going to be fine. As for your mother and your brother well I don't know." Lizzie didn't know what that was supposed to mean. So she went back to sleep.  
Sam McGuire was sitting on the coach doing what he loved best. Watching football. He was glad that his wife and his kids had to go to the airport to pick up Gordo. None of his family appreciated the value of football. They wanted to watch stupid stuff like the news and cartoons. He never got the TV to him self. When they were at home. Suddenly the phone rang. Reluctantly, Sam went to go answered it. "Hello, McGuire residence, Sam speaking" " Um yes. Sir just wants to tell you that your wife and children got in a horrible automobile accident. Your daughter looks as though she will be fine however,................ Your wife and son are in critical condition. You should probably come over immediately." " I'll be right over,' Sam chocked and started crying as he hung up the phone. Why am I crying he asked him self It could just be a prank call. They probably won't die I'll just go to the hospital to see for my self. So he got into his car and drove off.  
  
When Lizzie woke up for the second time she saw that her bed was surrounded by flowers, get well soon balloons and, to her horror, sympathy cards. The only reason person ever sent sympathy cards is because some that you have known dies Lizzie thought. The door to her room opened and a plump nurse walked in 'I see you are finally awake, dear", the nurse said, "The name's Samantha you can call me Sammy for short. I was wondering if you were up for a few visitors. The young man in the next room wants to see you and your father will. Be here in a few minuets." "Um, Sammy do you know were my mom and my brother are?" Lizzie asked quietly. Sammy just walked out of the room muttering. Lizzie couldn't decide if that was a good sign or a bad sign. Just then Gordo walked in on a pair of crutches. " Hi, Lizzie." Said Gordo. " Gordo, do you know what happened to my mom and matt? No one will tell me!" Lizzie yelled. Gordo was quiet for a long time and then he said, "Lizzie, well ............Matt died during the night. You were asleep. Your mom is in critical condition and it doesn't look very good." Gordo answered. Lizzie suddenly remembered what he last thing she had said to Matt was. "I wouldn't want to sit next to that dweeb if it was the last thing I did!!!!" Why had she been so mad at him? Then she remembered he had stolen her bracelet. How stupid was that? The last thing she had said to her brother had been a negative comment because of a stupid bracelet that she didn't even like. Matt wasn't such a bad kid He was actually very nice.... sometimes. She remembered the time in 7th grade when Matt had pushed Kate into a pond during the school fundraiser at the local mini golf coarse. It was kinda fun when the water pipe had burst in Matt's room and they had had to share a room to plot against their father when he tried to take away all of their stuff so they would stop fighting. But never again would any of that would happen. " Lizzie, I think you should go up to see your Mom. Your Dad's already up there." Gordo said. Lizzie nodded. " Do you think you can walk with crutches?" Gordo asked Lizzie nodded again. So they went up Lizzie's mom's room.  
  
" Let's go then," said Gordo. Lizzie just nodded, yet again. She felt a little better when Gordo was around. It was just good to know that her best friend didn't think that she was a horrible person because she hadn't been nice to Matt. Lizzie and Gordo headed up to Jo's room. Lizzie was a little nervous about seeing her mom. What would happen to me if she died too? Lizzie asked her self. I shouldn't think about that. Mom's not going to die she just can't die. " Lizzie are you okay?" Gordo asked. Lizzie was very quite for a second but finally she spoke, " Oh, Gordo I just fell so horrible. The last thing that I said to matt was mean. He really wasn't that bad of a kid. He was actually pretty cool. And he died thinking that I hated him." Lizzie started crying. " Lizzie, Matt would never think that you hated him. One time when you weren't home and I came to see you I had a really long conversation with Matt. He said that you were a really great sister and that he always would like you no matter what you did. Siblings will always get into arguments but Matt would know that you were really sorry. Oh look we're at your mom's room now." Said Gordo. They went in and saw Jo hooked up to about ten different wires. She really didn't look very good. Lizzie and Gordo walked up to her and they saw Sam sitting in the corner staring blankly out of the window. He looked up and saw Lizzie and Gordo. " Hi, Lizzie I'm glad your awake." Sam said in a monotone voice. Then he went back to staring out of the window. Lizzie walked over to her mother and looked down at her. She didn't look the same as she always did. Jo opened her eyes and looked at Lizzie. " Lizzie..... Take care of your father for me. I will always love you." Jo said I a hushed voice. Lizzie's eye's welled up with tears and she ran out of the room as fast as her broken leg and crutches would carry her. Okay I hope that it was a little eaisier to read now. My computer was having problems so when I put it on the internet it got all messed up. Pleaz review if you are reading this It really helps an author when you get input. And just because you don't like my story it doesn't mean that you can't tell me! 


	3. LANNY SPEAKS!

Hey peeps. I'm sorry if my story is a bit to sad. But it will get happier as it goes on I promise. I just had to make that happen it was essential for my plot.. I'm really sorry. Matt was one of my favorite characters too.(  
  
Jo and Matt's funerals were on the same day. Lizzie didn't go. She just couldn't stand it. Miranda flew in from Mexico and she ended up staying at home with Lizzie. " Lizzie, Do you want any thing to eat?" Miranda asked. Lizzie said no. " Did I tell you that my parents are considering letting me come and live with my aunt that lives down the street from you just so I wouldn't have to live Mexico?" " You told me," Lizzie said blankly. After that they were very quite. Miranda just sat by Lizzie and that was probably the best thing she could do. Finally, Lizzie's dad got home Gordo came to say hi also. Sam went up stairs to his room without even saying Hi to Lizzie. Gordo came and sat on the coach with Lizzie and Miranda. They all sat for several hours's not saying anything at all. Gordo's dad came to pick him up and Lizzie and Miranda were b them selves again. " Lizzie, Do you want to walk over to the video store so we can rent a movie?" Miranda asked. Lizzie agreed and they set off. On the way to the video store there was a skateboarding park. Ethan Craft was sitting on the curb beside it he waved at Lizzie and Miranda. Then, he started walking with them. " Yo, Liz--zie I heard about your mom and your brother. I'm uh really sorry. I always did like that little guy." Ethan said. Lizzie looked though she was going to cry, so Miranda said, " Lizzie really doesn't want to talk about it Ethan so will you just bug off!" This was one of the first times Miranda had ever been mean to Ethan. Ethan looked very offended and muttered something like I was just trying to be nice. Suddenly, Lizzie realized something. She had no one to talk to about her mom and Matt. No one that Miranda had known very well had died same with Gordo and all of her other friends. Then it hit her. She could talk to Lanny. All of Lanny's family had died in a giant fire that destroyed his house. Lanny had been sleeping over at the Mcguire's house the night that it happened. After that day he had not talked to anybody. " Miranda, Why don't you just go on to the movie store, I'll meet you at home later," Lizzie said. She couldn't remember that well were Lanny lived. The only time she had been to Lanny's house had been at his 9th birthday party. She had had to pick up Matt because her parents were busy. She racked her brain until she remembered. Lanny lived in a lower class neighborhood on the edge of town. She would have to take a bus to get there. She went to the nearest bus stop and paid her money to get on the bus. It was a very long ride. Lizzie didn't get off until the last stop. She didn't feel very comfortable in this neighborhood. All of the houses looked as though they were going to fall apart. Lizzie remembered that Lanny's house was one of the first ones. She looked at the houses and decided which one would be Lanny's. She walked up to it and knocked on the door. An elderly looking lady opened the door. " What do you want?" She said in an angry voice. " Um, I'm here to see Lanny, is he around?" Lizzie asked. " I don't want you to be talking to my grandbaby so go away!" The lady yelled. She slammed the door in Lizzie's face. Just as soon as the door had shut it was opened again by Lanny. Lanny looked at his grandma in a reproachful way and then he smiled at Lizzie. He motioned for her to come in. Lizzie walked in and followed Lanny through a shabby looking house into a room that looked as though it was meant to be a living room. There was a torn up coach in one corner and a television that had a hole through it in the other. Lanny motioned to Lizzie to sit down on the coach. Lizzie sat down daintily and so did Lanny. " Lizzie, I know what this is about. You want to talk to me because I'm the only person you know that has lost several family members at once. You needed to talk to someone so you came to talk to me." Lanny said. Yes, that's right Lanny said Lanny had finally spoken after 3 years of utter silence. Lizzie was totally shocked. Lanny hadn't talked to anybody for 3 years and she was the first person he talked to. "Lanny! I didn't know that you could talk. Why were you so quite all of this time." Lizzie exclaimed. " I didn't talk because nobody understood how I felt." Since you know exactly how I fell I can talk to you now. After my family died I didn't know what to do. You saw my grandma when she answered the door would you want to live with her? I tried to get Matt to let me live with him, but I couldn't get him to understand me because I wouldn't talk to him. Eventually, He started to understand me even though I couldn't talk. Now that . that he's he's dead no one could understand me. So I knew that I had to talk to someone and I thought that you were the right person since you are his sister and all." By this time Lanny was practically crying. Lizzie was so blond at times it wasn't even funny. She really hadn't thought that other people might miss Matt to. Lanny must fell even worse about Matt dieing because he hadn't talked to Matt for a whole tree years. " The last thing I said to him was mean." Said Lizzie" He think that I hate him!" " When my family deied the last thing I said to them was that I never wanted to see them again and that I wanted to go and live with Matt." So Lanny and Lizze talked for a few hours. Lizzie had never really apreciated any of her brothers friends this much in her life. Finaly, Lizzie decided that she needed to go home. She said good bye to Lanny and borded the bus. 


	4. hiking and angry fathers

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie Mcguire or anthing Disney. I'm just someone that loves Lizzie Mcguire so much that she decided to write a fan fic about it, okay? I'm so sorry that my story looks like it has know paragraphs. I don't know what is wrong with computer. I hop you can kinda read it. ************************************************************* When she finally got home it was almost 11oclock. "Miranda?" Lizzie called, "Are you here?" Miranda didn't answer. Lizzie looked in the Kitchen for Miranda but she only found a note.  
Lizzie, I went to my aunt's house. I'll come over tomorrow. C ya Miranda  
  
Well, I don't need Miranda Lizzie thought I'll just watch the news then go to bed. So Lizzie went into the living room and turned on the TV. The first thing she saw was her mother's and Matt's faces glaring at her. " Good evening, This Iva gotdanewz with your nightly news broadcast. On Monday, this week, two of our very own local citizens were killed when driving on interstate 9. The deadly collision was cased by the driver being distracted and running into a s." Lizzie had had enough. She turned of the TV and sat on the coach looking blankly into space She looked at a book on the bookshelf. The little engine that could. It had been matt's favorite book when he was little. Now he would never be able to read it again. Suddenly the phone rang. Lizzie didn't feel like answering it right now. She let the answering machine get it. " Lizzie, this is Gordo. Pleas pick up the phone if your there. I want to talk to you!" Reluctantly, Lizzie got up of the coach and answered the phone. L: what do you want Gordo? G": I was just calling to see if you were doing all right. L (sarcastically); I don't know two days ago my mom and my brother died, my best friend lives in Mexico. I'm talking to my little brother's best friend for advice. COULDNT BE BETTER G: Lizzie, you weren't the only one who. Cared about your mom and Matt. Matt was the little brother I never had. And look at your father imagine what he must feel like. Lizzie hadn't really though about her dad that much at all over the past few of days. He must feel awful. L: I'm sorry, Gordo I shouldn't be being mean to you. You didn't do anything. G: I understand Lizzie. If my mom died well, maybe not my mom. I hardly know my mom. If you died, Lizzie I don't know what I'd do. You're probably the only person that I know that really knows me. I hardly ever even talk to my parents and all my grand parents died before I was born and both my parents were only children. Lizzie was really quite for a long time. She had never really though about how much Gordo really liked her. Gordo didn't have that many friends and he really hardly ever saw his parents. L: I shouldn't be so mean to you Gordo, Miranda and I never really appreciate you like we should. So, do you want to go somewhere with me and Miranda tomorrow? G: would it involve shopping? L: Not unless you want to go shopping! G: Why would I want to go shopping? Any ways I'll see ya tomorrow. Good night Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie time to get up!!!!" Lizzie opened her eyes and looked at her alarm clock. It said that it was 6 o clocks in the morning. ." Just five more minuets, Mom" Lizzie mumbled. " Liz first of all I'm not your mom and second of all you really need to get up NOW" yelled Miranda's voice. Gordo's downstairs I think we're going to go hiking. If that's okay with you of coarse." How can you guys get up soooooooo early," Lizzie said with a huge yawn. " It's called coffee. No let's move move move!" Lizzie got dressed and brushed her teeth. Lizzie and Miranda went down stairs. Gordo was sitting on the coach watching some show on cartoon network. " Hi, Lizzie." Gordo said without even looking up. Lizzie picked up the remote from that coffee table beside that coach and turned of the TV. " Hey, I liked that part!!!" " Just because your obsessed with Saturday morning cartoons it doesn't mean you have to watch them the whole day on MY TV" " Oh, come on Lizzie you have satellite!" Lizzie and Gordo soon struck up a conversation about the whole debate about cable verses satellite. Miranda just sat and listened politely. " Um, Lizzie, I kinda need to talk to you." Said Miranda. Lizzie just waved her off. " Lizzie do you have any idea who is going to drive up to the park so we can hike?" Gordo asked. " Oh, My mom will. Well, ..............well, actualy I guess my mom probably won't." Lizzie chocked. She burst into tears. " I could always count on my mom to do stuff like that for me," Lizzie sobbed. " Maybe you could ask you dad," Miranda said, obviously trying to help. " That was so not the right thing to say, Miranda," Lizzie shrieked, "Get out of my house. NOW!!!!!!!!!!" " And you know what? I'm probably never going to come back to your house. My parents are making me stay in Mexico. And even if I had a choice now I would probably choose Mexico!!!" Miranda stormed out of Lizzie's house. " Why did I do that?" Lizzie said to her self, " Now I lost a mom a brother and my best friend since Kindergarten." " You still have me," said Gordo. Lizzie glared at Gordo and said, " I know Gordo but I just told my best friend that I never want to see her again. I'm such a horrible person. She's probably half way to the airport now." " Lizzie you're not a horrible person. Miranda will get over it. So, do you still want to go hiking?" " We still need someone to drive us there," Lizzie said, " I guessed I could ask my dad." Lizzie went upstairs to her father's study. She knocked on the door. There was no response. Lizzie slowly opened the door and saw her dad sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. He was staring at a picture of the Mcguire's that had been taken about 2 year's ago. Lizzie would have been going into seventh grade in a few days. All of them were smiling; they didn't know what was going to happen to them in just a few years time. Lizzie slowly backed out of the room and slowly shut the door. She had tear's glistening in her eyes. " I don't think we should ask my dad to drive us," She said quietly to Gordo. Gordo and Lizzie finally just decided to take a cab.  
  
Gordo always hated riding in cabs. They smelled like a combination of all the bad smells imaginable. And to think that you had to pay to ride in one of them. Gordo felt really sorry for Lizzie but she really didn't treat Miranda fairly. He really didn't see what Miranda had said that had made Lizzie so mad. Her mom and brother died. She has an excuse Gordo thought but on the other hand she was kind of mean to me, and I really didn't so anything to her. Why do I like her so much anyways? Before Gordo knew it, they were there " that will be 30 bucks a piece unless you want to pay for your little girlfriends share on top of yours, dude," the cab driver said. " We'll pay for our own shares, thank you very much," Lizzie said promptly. They paid and Lizzie said, " Why does everyone think that I'm your girlfriend? I'm like ten feet taller than you." Gordo just shrugged. He kinda liked it that people always though that He and Lizzie were going out. They picked out a hiking trail that didn't look that hard and they set of.  
  
Lizzie always had loved hiking. Her parents had taken her even when she was very little. It was always very peaceful when you were out in the woods. Lizzie and Gordo came to a small creek at the bottom of a hill. " Let's sit down", Lizzie said, " I'm kinda tired." So they sat on the bridge and dangled their feet in the water and talked about anything they could think of that didn't involve Lizzie's mom or Matt. When ever they got close to the subject ether Lizzie or Gordo hastily changed the subject. " So, Liz, what did you do for the week that I was in Rome and Miranda was in Mexico?" Gordo asked. " Not much just sat around and felt lonely." Lizzie said. There was a long moment of silence. Finally, Gordo said, " Nether of us can avoid it any longer, we need to talk about what happened in Rome." " What part of what happened in Rome?" Lizzie asked. I think we can all agree that that qualifies as the stupidest question of the year. Gordo was just about to answer when Lizzie's cell phone rang. " Hold that though," Lizzie said as she answered her cell phone. S: ELIZABETH ANN MCGUIRE WERE IN THE NAME ON FOOTBALL ARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. going to Mexico

S: ELIZABETH ANN MCGUIRE WHERE IN THE NAME ON FOOTBALL ARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! L: uh, Hi dad S: WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 1 L: I just went hiking with Gor..... S: DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DANGEROUS IT IS TO GO HIKING. YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT YOU BACK IN THIS HOUSE IN TEN MINUETS AND NONE LATER!!!!!!!!! L: I don't know if I can be back in t... S: YOU BETTER BE OR ELSE YOUR GRONDED FOR THE REST OF THE SUMMER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! L: Um, Okay see you in ten minuets or else I'm grounded gotcha. See you daddy dearest.  
  
Lizzie hung up her cell phone as quickly as she could. " Was there any of that that you didn't hear?" Lizzie said to Gordo. Gordo shock his head. Lizzie and Gordo hurried to Lizzie's house as quickly as they could. The opened the door and ran inside. "YOU TOCK ELEVEN MINEUTS!" Sam yelled. Um, I'll just be going up to my room now he he," Lizzie said as she pulled Gordo by the arm casing him to yelp in pain. " I don't know what my dad's problem is!" Lizzie exclaimed. " Do you think it has anything to do with your mom and brother?" Gordo cautiously asked. " I bet that since your dad lost his wife and son he is worried that he might lose you. So he thinks that if he doesn't let you leave the house that nothing can happen to you." Lizzie just sat down on her bed and started crying. " My life is totally ruined!" She yelled. " First, my best friend moved to Mexico, then my mom and brother died and now my dad won't let me leave the house!" " You know Lizzie, I think you could change one of those things. I think you probably could get Miranda to come and live in California instead of Mexico." Gordo pointed out. " But I'm grounded!" Lizzie yelled. " Oh we can fix that."  
  
" Gordork tell me again why I'm going to help you and loosie!" Said Kate Saunders. " Does it have anything to do with a 750$ gift certificate to the mall?" Gordo said. Kate just rolled her eyes. " So what do I have to do, Gordork?" Kate said. " Okay so first of all Lizzie is going to steal her father's glasses (he's blinder than a dead bat without them). Then you are going to pretend you are Lizzie for a week while Lizzie and I go to Mexico to try and get Miranda to come back to California Simple enough plan, right?"Gordo (a.k.a. Gordork) said. " Okay, I'll do it but, I want half my 750 gift certificate in advance." Kate replied reluctantly, signing her name to a contract that Gordo was waving in front of her face. "Okay, so meet me at Lizzie's house tomorrow morning at nine. Be there or be square."  
  
Gordo stood outside of the Mcguire's house, waiting for Kate. It was now nine o'clock. Just then Kate's cousin Amy drove up her hot pink convertible with Kate sitting in the passenger seat. Kate hoped out and said, " Where's my 375$!" Gordo handed it to her and said; " I really didn't know why you wanted half of it in advance. If you pose as Lizzie you're going to be grounded for a while." Kate just glared at him. " Lizzie is in the process of stealing her dad's glasses currently. In about 3 minuets she's going to come outside, pretending to be getting the newspaper. You will then go back inside instead of her. Okay here she comes." Lizzie walked out to Gordo and Kate and handed Kate a think binder with a sparkelie cover. " This is the autobiograohay I had to do for english in 8th grade. It should help you a act a little more like me. And by the way Kate, it was so nice of you to do this for me." Lizzie said. " I sooooooooooo didn't do it for you. I did it for my 750$ mall shoping spree card and also , my mom went to the Bahamas this week , so I would ave been really bored anyway," Kate replied. Lizzie just rolled her eyes. Kate went back inside of Lizzie's house and and shut the door behind her. " I hope she doesn't mess up," Gordo said, " Then your dad would find out and you probably never be aloud to go out of the house again."  
Lizzie and Gordo went to the grocery story for snakes on the trip to Mexico. It was only about a two hour drive from Hillridge. They were planning to go on a bus that would take tourest down to Mexico for a day and Then take them back to California at the end of the day. However, Gordo and lIzzie had no entintion of getting back on the bus at the end of the day. They got their snacks and boarded the bus. Their were a lot of old people all talking about how their little grandson had gotten straight a's last term. Or how they were the champions at their local bridge club. Lizzie and Gordo decided that they were probably the only people on the bus that were under the age of sixty. Every thing on the bus trip went fine for the first hour of the trip. Gordo had even started playing bridge with a cluster of Lady's in the back of the bus ad Lizzie had had a very long discussion with an elderly women about begonias. All of the sudden, the bus broke down.  
  
Lizzie, Along with several other people on the bus screamed when the bus stopped. At this point the buses engine was letting of a putrid smelling cloud of smoke. The bus driver, who was currently looking at the smoking engine, said, " Somebody needs to go to the nearest town and find a mechanic. The bus is dead. Do I see an volunteers?" Obviously, nobody raised their hand.  
Lizzie and Gordo slouched down in their seats as far as they could to avoid being chosen. " You two, in the back seat. Ya you miss-I'm-a- preppy-blode-cheerleader-and-I-wish-I-didn't-have-to-go-on-this-trip-with- my-Grandma and her boyfriend Mr.-I'm-so-luccky-to-have-miss-preppy-blonde- cheerleader-as-my-girfriend-even-though-she-treats-me-like-dirt!" At that point Lizzie and Gordo were more than happy to get of the bus to find a mechanic. Suddenly, the bus drove off. " Suckers!" yelled the bus driver. Lizzie and Gordo starred in disbelief at the enormous cloud of dust that still remained, even though the bus had driven off. Once all the dust had cleared Lizzie and Gordo just stood there looking at each other. " Look, a note." Lizzie said. And sure enough there was a small folded up sheet of paper that was lying in the road. It had obviously been thrown out of the window, just as the bus was driving away. Lizzie picked up the note and began to read:  
  
Dear little miss cheerleader and her boyfriend, In the future If you ever choose to ride Good olde times bus daytrips again, please don't use us to smuggle your selves into another country, instead, pay the ridiculously high fees for travel busses. I hope you have a wonderful time wondering around in the desert. Sincerely, Da bus driver " GOTBD (great olde times bus daytrips) is not responsible for any injury you might get if we kick you off or bus in the middle of the desert," The GOTBD rider Manuel copyright 1900.  
  
" So, what are we going to do now?" Gordo asked. " I don't know I'm not the one with the plan!" Lizzie yelled, " Why didn't you tell me that if they found out that we didn't want some " Lovely Holiday" In Mexico and we just wanted to get down their there that they would kick you off? Why couldn't we have just taken some big travel bus?" " That would be too expensive. I pretty much maxed out my bank account with Kates 750$ mall shoping spree card." Gordo replied. " Gordo, we all know that the shopping spree card was a fake," Lizzie yelled. Gordo just scowled at her. So Lizzie ad Gordo just sat and glared at each other for several hours until Lizzie finally said, " you know they will probably be driving back pretty soon." Lizzie said in a sad voice. " Hey, wait I have a plan!" Gordo exclaimed. He whispered something in Lizzie's ear and Lizzie smiled. Pretty soon the bus was in site all of the riders were yelling rude things to Lizzie and Gordo. They just ignored them. " Okay, ready," Gordo, said. Lizzie nodded and they jumped on the back of the bus and held on for dear life. " So, were going to jump off at the next town and find a way to Mexico from there?" Lizzie asked " Ya," said Gordo. Pretty soon, they came to the next town. They jumped of the bus. The town was very small. There wasn't a Car in site. And, to Lizzie's horror there was a sign that said: welcome to. " No! It can't be" Lizzie said. " Howdy, y'all and welcome to Grubby Gulch!" 


	6. Princess Penelope the pretty pony

Lizzie suddenly fainted and fell in to Gordo who was standing behind her.  
"Lizzie, are you okay?????" Lizzie moaned. "I think she's going to be okay. This little lady is one tough cookie!" said the scary western man that had cased Lizzie to faint. " Hey, wait a second! Isn't this that dopey western resort that Lizzie made me come to last summer? Grubby Gulch?" Gordo asked. "Well, yes siry. This sho is grubby Gulch but it sho ain't dopey! I don't know if yer remember me. I'm Grubby Longjohns. Owner and operator of this here establishment." "How could I forget the person that has damaged me for life," Gordo mumbled. "What was that little trooper?" "Nothing, So Lizzie and I are trying to get to Mexico to visit our friend Miranda. Do you know where the nearest airport, bus station I could even go for a train station, is?" Asked Gordo desperately? " The nearest aero port is up in L.A. 'bout hundred miles from here. I do know one way y'all could go." Ten minuets later Gordo and Lizzie (who had just woken up) were sitting on two horses with paper cowboy hats on that said, " I went to grubby Gulch and all I got was this here cowboy hat".  
"Gordo, did I ever tell you that I'm terrified of horses!?!?!" Lizzie said in a very scared voice.  
" I've known that ever since our 2nd grade trip to the pony stable," Gordo laughed. " It's not funny, Gordo," Lizzie replied indigently, " My foot hurt for ages after princess Penelope the pretty pony stepped on it!" Just then grubby long johns came out of the horse barn with food rations for Gordo and Lizzie, and also for the horses. " I know that y'all didn't want ter come to this here western resort but yer always welcome at Grubby Gulch! Yer horse names are Princess and Penelope," Grubby said dramatically. Lizzie screamed, which scared Princess and Penelope. They rode of into the sunset as Gordo called," bad pony stable memories!" to a confused looking Grubby. 


	7. busted

Kate's POV  
  
Written in a diary entry  
  
June, 30,2003 I don't know what has gotten in to me. I like totally helped Lizzie Mcguire. The person whom I hate the most, for nothing. I know what your thinking, what about the mall gift certificate. It was so fake. I mean Gordo should have totally known that after receiving many of a shopping gift certificate in my life I would totally know a fake. So why did I helping Lizzie? I really don't know. Maybe I felt sorry about her mom and brother but I totally don't fell sorry for anyone but my self, like, ever. I mean this was a really big favor that I did for Lizzie. As long as I'm pretending to be her, I'm grounded. Her father is, like totally overly protective of her. I mean he wouldn't even let me, go get my nails done. As if!!!!! It's weird. He's like to totally over protective of her but he doesn't even know her. Most parents would have noticed if their daughter tried to run off to Mexico and put her ex- best friend in her place Even if he couldn't see her. He must have pretty bad eyesight!!!! Love, Kate  
  
Kate closed her diary and lay back on Lizzie's bed. She looked up on one of Lizzie's walls. There were several pictures of Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda. They all looked very happy in all the pictures. " I should be in those pictures, too," Kate said quietly. Sudenly, Lizzie's phone rang. Kate leaned over to pick it up, but she heared Lizzie's dad yell at her that she was grounded and that she had better believe it. " Whatever," Kate yelled. 10 minuets latter Sam Mcguire burst into Lizzie's room. " How are you doing KATE! I just received a call from your mother. She wanted me to tell you that she got back from the Bahamas early and that she is very disappointed in you. You have ten minuets to tell me where my daughter is!" " You'll never get it out of me!!!!" Kate said dramatically. " Oh, yes I will. If you tell me now, When Lizzie gets home; I will lift her grounding sentence. Lizzie won't be as mad at you that way. And believe me, you don't want Lizzie mad at you." Sam replied. So Kate spilled the whole story. All Sam said when she was done was, " So, that's were my glasses went...... LIZZIE IS GOING TO MEXICO!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Kate nodded, meekly. " This is not happening this is not happening THIS IS NOT HAPPENING" Sam yelled. " Um, I think my moms here to pick me up. Love to stay, but I must go. See ya Mr. McGuire!" Kate said as she ran as quickly as possible out of the Mcguire residence. 


	8. Amy's rockin' party

A/N  
  
Hi everyone, Well, I know this chapter is kinda short, but school just started in my district so I really don't have that much time to work on my stories. I'll try to update more often, but the chapters will be shorter. I plan to add a new character relatively so look out for her. I have a lot of kool stuff planed for this story, so even if you think it sux pleaz hang in there, It will probably get better! If any one has any suggestions or comment or input or whatever, feel free to review. Cheers, starzygirl  
  
Kate saw her cousin Amy, Waiting in the pink convertible that Amy had gotten for her 16 birthday. " Okay, Amy, if you have anything to do with this please tell me now!" Kate yelled. " Um, I.. I.. I didn't mean to, your mom was freaking out. She..she was really worried about you!" Amy stuttered, " And she bought me with these totally hip shoes!" Amy finished, her stutter gone. " YOU SOLD ME AND LIZZIE OUT FOR A PAIR OF SHOES!?!" Kate yelled. "tell me exactly what happened while I was gone!!!!!!"  
  
" Um, well I went back to your house and I was kinda ,like, bored so I decide to throw a totally awesome party! I mean, what's the fun of being in a totally deserted house and not throw a party. SO I invited all of my friends and , lots of people I ,like, totally didn't even know, so we where having this totally rockin' on party , when the phone ,like, rang. I ,like, thought that it was .like, my totally hot boyfriend calling from his cell phone, but then I .like totally remembered. Phil was totally standing behind me. Silly me! So I like, picked up the phone and my dear auntie Jayne, that would ,like be your mom, was totally on the other end. So she, like asked to talk to you and I was all " Mrs., Saunders Kate is ,like, over at Lizzie's Mcguire's ,like, totally imperson-on-a-nating (or what ever it ,like, is)Lizzie." And she was all " Your not throwing a party are you?" and I was all " Of coarse I ,like, am Do you want to ,like, come?" and then she was all " if you go get Kate and stop the party right know , I'll buy you some new shoes! And that's ,like, what happened," Amy finished with a very proud look on her face. " Amy, I need to borrow your cell phone, I have to call Lizzie!" Kate said in a worried voice.  
  
After riding the horses that grubby had given them, the whole day, Lizzie had almost over come her fear of horses. Gordo didn't make it any better though, he keep teasing Lizzie about it. If Lizzie hadn't liked him so much, she would have smacked him. Finally, when the sun began to set, Lizzie and Gordo stopped to make camp. They took care of their horses and everything and then Lizzie sat down on a big rock. " I always love watching the sunset ," Said Lizzie. " It might sound a little stupid, but I do to ," Gordo replied. He sat down next to Lizzie, " We never did finish that conversation that we were having back in the woods a couple days ago." Lizzie was quite for a long time. " What is there to talk about?"Lizzie said, finally. " Well first of all I've liked yo-" Gordo began. ' "shhh," Lizzie said. She leaned towards Gordo's lips and was just about to kiss him when several things happened at once. First, Lizzie fell back wards into a cactus and she screamed, that scared princess and Penelope and they stared to freak out, then Lizzie' cell phone rang. Lizzie handed Gordo her phone and continued screaming. "Hello," Gordo said miserably. 


	9. Those punk teenagers

"Hello," Gordo said miserably. " Gordo is that you? What are you so mad about? We have a big problem." Kate said " Do tell," Gordo said, sarcastically. " Lizzie's dad knows all about Lizzie being in Mexico thanks to my mom and my cousin's love for quote unquote hip and happening' shoes. Oh, and news flash! I know the mall gift certificate was a phony; Gordork, You and Loosie owe me big time. You can never imagine how much trouble I'm in" " actually, I probably can since Lizzie and I are going to get ten times worse!" Gordo yelled. " Whatever, Turn off Lizzie's cell phone when you are done talking to me, and keep it off. They could track the cell phone! You need to get to Mexico," Kate exclaimed then the line went dead. Gordo turned off the phone and stared at it for a second. Lizzie was still rolling around on the ground screaming. Gordo walked to her, " Do you think you can stop screaming for a second, Miss, Graceless?" Gordo said Lizzie stopped. " Well, Kate just called. They got us." " Oh, no" Lizzie breathed, and those were probably the most true words that Lizzie had said in her whole life.  
  
"Yo, big G have you gotten rid of the evidence yet?" Said a very suspicious looking man. He was chewing on a long Cuban cigar. His head was like a peach tinted egg; the sunlight coming in from the top window glinted on its shiny serfuse. He was dressed in an expensive suit and he was caring a suitcase that was probably filled with counterfeit money. His name was, Kippley ummingstretch. " Just this morning, I completed phase one of my brilliant scheme, there is no way the police will know the real culprits are. They'll think those punk teenagers were the one who stole them! Hah! Yeah right!" Said the man who was presumably big G. " What was it you where saying about punk teenagers," said a tall Latino girl of about 17 who had just walked into the room. " Necola, I didn't see you come in. I have a very special assignment for you. And yes, it does include beating people up." Big G said. " This one better not be as lame as my last assinment, G, I mean come on, Looking over your dopey western resort Grubby Gulch, while you and the guys are off stealing horses and money! I'm your best person hands down!" Necola said " Exactly why I'm giving you this next assignment, you are the best," said big G or should we say Grubby Long johns. " Okay," said grubby "This is what you have to do," grubby snapped his fingers, and Kippley Umingstrech opened his suitcase. Two five hundred dollar bills slowly drifted to the floor. He reached into the suitcase and picked out two very thick folders. He handed them to grubby and Grubby slapped the down on the table with a gargantuan thump in front of Necola. " Elisabeth Brooke Mcguire and David Gordon, Their those punk teenagers that I dumped the horses and the stolen goods on, Your assignment, A little dose of the old B+B (befriendment and Betrayal) to our little lovebirds, Lizzie and Gordo. Gordo told me about their wittle adventwure da wittle babys were goin' on to wescue thewre wittle fwreindy," said Grubby, in a fake babyish accent. " It's all in the files. Read. Memorize and destroy. Then you can go into action. Operation B+B has commenced."  
  
"Gordo, What are we going to do?? Oh this so bad. If my dad catches us I will be in soooooo much trouble!! I probably won't be aloud out of the house until high school!!!!" Lizzie said, as she passed back and forth in front of Gordo, who was trying to sleep. " Liz, We've been over this already. We're going to go on our way tomorrow and then once Miranda sees how much we have done for her, she'll come back to Hill ridge, Simple! Now would you Pease leave me alone?" Gordo mumbled. " I know but I mean we're going to be in so-" " I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!!!!!!!!" Gordo yelled. ' We'll solve the whole mess in the morning!" Gordo yelled. After that Lizzie stopped yelling but she continued to pace.  
  
" Kate I'm extremely disappointed in you!!!! I though you hated Lizzie Mcguire, Why did you help her??? Now Sam hates you and me!" Jayne Saunders said. " Mom, She is the reason I'm till popular, I owed her one. And what do I care any way? Oh, I forgot, you've had a crush on Sam Mcguire since, like, forever. Since 4th grade to be precise." " Whatever, Kate, You go up to your room this instant or.or. There will.will. Be SOMETHING that happens to you!!! Amy and I are going to hit the mall," Jayne finished. "Fine," said Kate, " I'm going!" She ran up the stairs flopped on her bed and sighed. This is all that came from being nice to people. Her unwillingness to be nice to anyone was the main reason that she had become popular, that fateful day at summer camp, nearly 4 years ago. 


	10. Camp Sumrhapi

~Flashback~  
  
"Kate, come and sit with us!" Clair Miller yelled, to a very lonely and bedraggled Kate Saunders. Kate just couldn't believe it. The day that she had though would have been her worst, was turning out to be her best. Lizzie and Miranda, her two best friends, had gone on the Sanchez's annual camping trip. Miranda was only aloud to bring one friend, so she brought Kate on even years and Lizzie on odd years. Lizzie had got to go this year, so Kate was stuck at camp sumrhapi all by her self. Only 2/3 of the name was correct. It did take place in the summer and it was a camp but it wasn't very happy. " Kate, do you want to sit with us or not?" Clair said, in a snotty voice.  
  
" That all depends." Kate replied. " On what," Claire asked, slightly confused. " On what's in it for me!" Kate replied jokingly as she ran down towards Claire's' table. So camp sumrhapi turned out to be happier than Kate had expected it to be. When the week was over, Clair did something that Kate would admire for weeks to come. Clair invited Kate, the least popular girl in school, to her annual ladder of popularity party. It was the day of the year that Clair mentioned which people would be high in the ladder of popularity in the coming school year. Only really popular kids ever got invited. Kate couldn't wait for the big day to arrive. Finally, the day of the party arrived. Kate must have changed outfits at least five times. Clair only lived about a 1/4, mile away from Kate so she walked to her house. When she arrived, Clair greeted her like her best friend. Kate went in and had the time of her life. She really felt like she fit in here. It felt good to be popular. Finally, It was time for Clair to make her famous speech. " Hi everyone and thank you for coming to my annual party to discover the ladder of popularity. As, most of you may know, my ex- best friend Parker, has become a weird vegetarian- titanic loving - freako geek, so at this party I will announce my new BBF. The girl who I am about to honor as my best friend will not only be the most popular girls best friend, but she will be the most popular girl. Yep, that's right, I'm stepping down. Kate Saunders will hereby be known as the most popular girl and my best friend!" Clair finish. Kate screamed in joy and the crowd lifted her up on their shoulders, chanting her name over and over again.  
  
~ End flash back ~  
  
Kate sighed again. She had though that after she had become popular that she would be happy, but it wasn't true. The truth was that Kate Saunders would give it all up just to be the geeky friend of Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo. It was just like they always say, be careful what you wish for, it just might come true.  
  
Lizzie couldn't sleep. It wasn't even because they would most likely be caught. Truth be told, Lizzie would like nothing better to be caught. Lizzie went over to an old tree and sat down beside it. She wished that her life was back to they way that it was before. Matt, always finding some new prank to pull on her, She missed him so much. She should have been so much more loving to him. Miranda, Always there when she had a problem. now she would probably live in Mexico her whole life and forget about Lizzie, just because of some stupid fight. The person that she missed the most though, was her mother. Jo Mcguire had always understood her problems; she had never given her a bad word of advice. Lizzie started sobbing. " I wish I was in one big dream right now,' Lizzie whispered. But she new that it wasn't. The though only made her cry harder.  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
Lizzie almost kissed me, again! What if she really does like me? But what if she doesn't? Or what if she wants to but she can't? Oh, Great now I confused my self. Gordo thought. Suddenly, He heared Lizzie Sobbing, He got up and walked over to her. " What's wrong Lizzie?' He asked. " Everything!" She sobbed. Gordo didn't know what to say, so he just put his arm around her let her cry into his shoulder. It was a few minuets before either of them said anything. " Lizzie, I'm really really sorry about everything and if you hadn't have had to pick me up from the airport none of this would have happened. You must hate me now!" Gordo, said now at the verge of tears him self. " It's not your fault," Lizzie whispered. And then they were quite for a long time until cried her self to sleep. Gordo gently laid her down on some leaves near the tree, and watched her for a second, to be sure that she was okay. " I love you, Lizzie," Gordo whispered before he left. 


	11. Finally

Chapter 12  
  
Finally  
  
WARNING!!!!!!! This is going to be one of the crappiest endings to a story imaginable. The story was pretty bad to start out with, but it was my first fic. I'm getting a little fed up with Lizzie Mcguire. I really can't stand to write Lizzie and Gordo fluff any more. How often in real life does your crush from eighth grade end up with you in real life? Uh never. I should know I'm in eighth grade, and it's not fun. I can't wait until high school. So anyways I'm going to end this story while I still am sane, and then I will move on to other stories. If anyone thinks that they can write a better ending to this story, send it so blondeOBOEfreak@yahoo.com or sushi_girl525@yahoo.com and If it is better than my ending, I'll post yours as an alternate ending. Don't worry; I'll put your name on it ^_^ Farwell all of my fellow Lizzie fans, I will almost miss writing this story. Key word being almost  
  
" Dude, wake up!" Said a girl with a heavy Spanish accent that was leaning over Gordo, yelling at him to wake up.  
  
" Five more minuets, Randa " Gordo replied drowsily.  
  
" I'm not your little friend Miranda, if that is what you think," said the girl. Gordo sat up and saw a tall beautiful Latino girl standing over him. She had on a baby blue tank top covered with a dark blue jean jacket. On the bottom half she wore an orange mini skirt accompanied by a pair of cowboy boots.  
  
" Your not Miranda. Miranda isn't that hot. Hey wait a second how do you know about Miranda????" he said.  
  
" The whole country knows about it by now. The astonishing story about you and Lizzie's disappearances was all over CNN this morning. The police will be arriving to get you as soon as they can. My name is Necola not nick ola or nay cola, its Kneecola. I can help you get to Mexico with your little girl friend for a small price, I cannot grantee your safety after we arrive at the city." Necola said.  
  
" How do we know that we can trust you???" Gordo asked.  
  
" It doesn't look like you have much of a choice, Does it?" Necola replied.  
  
Fifteen minuets later, Lizzie, Necola and Gordo were ready to set of for Mexico, again. Lizzie wasn't too happy about riding the horses again, but she put up with it. Mostly because she had to ride the same horse as Gordo. By the next evening, the party had reached the edge of Mexico City. " Okay, see you guys, my part's over," said, Necola. She turned her horse around and rode into the sunset. " Okay, so what do we do now?" asked Lizzie. Gordo was just about to reply when, Lizzie screamed. A bee had stung her. Her scream spooked the horses. They ran madly out of control. The horse through Lizzie and Gordo off of it's back. Lizzie blacked out.  
  
" Lizzie, wake up! We're home." said a voice. Lizzie slowly opened her eyes and saw her mother. Lizzie unbuckled her seat belt and hugged her mom. " Oh my god, mom, your okay!" Lizzie yelled. " And, so is matt!!!" Lizzie hugged matt too. Jo and matt starred at Lizzie like she was crazy. " Lizzie, what are you talking about?" asked Gordo. " Everyone is fine," said Miranda " But, but, Miranda you moved to Mexico and mom and matt were dead and Gordo was all mad at me, and Dad was depress----" Lizzie said, panicking. Then, it dawned on her. It had all been a dream. None of it had happened. Everyone piled out of the car on to the Mcguire's lawn. "Hey, Gordo," said Lizzie, " I want to talk to you." When everyone was in the house, Gordo and Lizzie walked around into the Mcguire's back yard. They sat down on the porch, by Sam's lawn gnome. " Your dad, really loves those lawn gnomes of his," said Gordo. " Yeah," Lizzie replied. There was a long silence. " Lizzie." "Gordo." They said simultaneously. " You know, back in Rome, about what happened," Gordo shuddered, " Well." " What?" asked Lizzie. Gordo didn't reply, instead he kissed Lizzie. One word was running through their heads. Finally.  
  
From Lizzie's bedroom window, someone was watching them. Miranda looked out onto her friends, and smiled. It had taken a long time, but they were finally together with out that much of Miranda's help. Mission accomplished. 


End file.
